The next fairytail
by randomlyrandompenguins
Summary: Its been a week since the magic games. All seems well until a new Dark Assassins guild emerges: Hell's Mercenaries. The dark guild has been destroying the official guilds and Fairytail is sent to stop them. But what if they sense that most of them are good? being the guild they are, they try to get them to switch sides. Will they succeed? or will they become the target accepting oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! welcome to my first ever OC story! just fill out the form below, and I will accept some entries. PLEASE NOTE, IT SAYS TWO DIFFERENT TYPES OF MAGIC ARE NEEDED I WILL CHOOSE WHICH ONE YOUR OC WILL HAVE**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Brief**** history:**

**Magic please have 2 types of magic. Lately, all the submissions have had the same magic so please just have another magic ready. If you alreadah have light magic down, don't put down another type of dark magic as your second choices****:**

**Occupation **

**(mage, Bartender)**

**do you like Lucy? Or do you hate her? This is required! this is YOUR thought not your characters so please dont write that your characters like or dont like her:**

**Hero, or villain:**

**please note, I will except PM'S ONLY, ALL MARY/GARY SUES WILL BE IGNORED if you are one of the first people to pm me their oc, then you have a better chance in getting in.**

Prolouge

Ever sinceFairytail emerged in first and second places in the magic games, the guild has gotten much more popular. There are so many jobs now that even Nab can easily pick out one. Now that Fairytail is popular, Everybody is trying to get into the guild. With so many people trying to get it, the master had no choice but to restrict the number of members allowed to join. Now only five members are allowed to join. Each one hand picked by the master himself judging on their skill and their spirit. So what are you waiting for? Submit those oc's!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait! I have accepted some members and will continue to accept more!

Also, I have been told that my plot is not original! So I am Changing it! PLEASE READ THIS

The gang has come back from The games (which ended in a tie between Fairytail and Sabertooth) and all seems well until one day. Fairytail discovers a new threat. A recently made dark assassins guild called _ (I dont know what to name it... pm me some names? THX!) is taking jobs from other dark guilds to destroy the official guilds.. However, after a run in with this small guild, it is discovered that most actually have a lot good in them. Being the guild they are, Fairytail immediately decides to try to get the guild members to switch sides. Will they succeed? or just make themselves the next target of this powerful guild.

pm me if you no longer want your oc to be in this story. your oc will start as a member of the dark assassin guild

I NEED MORE OCS! NAMELY VILLIANS AND BARTENDERS!

one more thing!

( geez I talk a lot)

Chap 1

_I cant believe its been a week since we have come back! _ thoughtLucy as she walked towards the guild. _I wonder what mission I should go on... Come to think about it, I havent been on a mission at all since we came back, Im mostly spending my time repairing the guild from what those Twighlight bullies did, AND I STILL HAVE TO PAY SEVEN YEARS WORTH OF RENT!_ I sighed. Finally, I reached my destination. A small wooden shack with the word 'Fairytail' on the front in broken wooden letters. _It takes so much more time getting to the guild now that its all the way in the forest. _I pushed open the doors.

"Ohayo!" I greeted cheerily as I walked in. Instead of the usual cheerful greeting, I was met with a bunch of grumbles and inaudible mutters. I looked a round and saw that everybody was gathered around a table lookinag at a newspaper. "Eh? What are you all looking at?" I asked

"Its Hell's Mercenaries, They're at it again" Muttered Laxus darkly.

"Who?" I asked confused

"You havent heard?" asked a surprised Mirajane. "They're a very powerful dark assassins guild"

"Lately, they have been getting jobs from other dark guilds asking them to destroy specific official guilds." Added Natsu

"Nobodies heard of them until last week, when they destroyed two guilds, and apparently, they just destroyed one last night." finished Gray.

"They destroyed three guilds in the past week?!" I said astonished.

"All three of them were destroyed at night, when everybody was gone." Announced Markarov. We all turned to him. "That means, they are either a band of common vandalizers with magic, or they are cowards, either way, the council has decided to send a small band of mages to deal with them." He finished.

"Just a small team?" asked Erza looking up from her strawberry cake.

"They are believed to only have minimal skill in magic but they have been causing trouble, so they must be dealt with." Answered Markarov. Just then, the doors to the guild flung open, revealing two figures. one with spiky white hair, and one with neck length black hair. Both had the Sabertooth Guild stamp on their arms.

"Sting! and Rouge! " gasped Wendy

"What are you two doing here?" growled Natsu.

"Hmph, you think we want to come here?" grumbled Sting crossing his arms

"The council ordered us to accompany you to the Hell's Mercenary guild." Answered Rouge, the more sensible of the two. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

Erza looked Markarov for comfirmation. "Its true." He announced. A chorus of protests followed. "SILENCE!" He yelled. "It is the councils decision so we MUST cooperate!" The protests died down. "The team that will go will consist of five members!" The guild was silent.

"GRAY!"

"ELFMAN!"

"NATSU!"

"WENDY!" said person looked suprised

"AND ERZA!" He finished

"Why me...?" asked Wendy softly

He looked at her"Your skills have grown tremendously. Another reason, is that we have conformation that there is a wind mage in the guild so you would be perfect for the job." Replied Markarov

"Arigouto, Ill try my best!"

"Good! now go!"

**What do you think? I feel like I just mushed the Oracion Seis, Phantom Lord, and the S class arcs together... In case your wondering, Lucy didnt go because I chose people who would be a good match for the oc's Magic, and Lucy didnt match up with anyone... I still need more ocs! send em in! since Im a bit short of them, people who already submitted are allowed to send more in**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the train to the guild...**

A disaster has happened. poor Wendy...

Moans and groans fill the train carriage at the back of the train.

"What were they thinking? sending us on a train with THREE dragonslayers" muttered Gray.

"Uwah... Wendy... use Troia on me, will you?" Moaned Natsu

"No! she's doing me first" groaned Sting. Rouge said nothing but looked like he was going to throw up

"Natsu san, If I keep doing it to you, It wont work!" Said Wendy as she started casting Troia on Sting. "Rouge san, would you like me to help?" She asked once Sting was feeling better

"Its fine" he groaned

"Your lucky Wendy is here!" said Erza

"BEING TRAIN SICK IS A MAN!"

"I was wondering what all this noise was!" said a familiar voice

Another spiky white haired man stood at the end of their seats

"Lyon!" gaped Gray "What are you doing here?"

"As a matter of fact, I was looking for you Gray." He answered. All of a sudden, his voice turned serious "I need to ask you a question, and you had better answer correctly..." He growled darkly.

"What is it?" asked Gray, wondering what kind of serious question it is

"..." Lyon took a deep breath. The tension was unbearable. "is..is.." he stuttered

"Well?!" asked Gray getting impatiant

"Is Juvia chan available tomorrow?!" He swooned at the thought, his serious mood turning all lovey dovey. Everybody sweatdropped

"IF THATS ALL YOU CAME HERE FOR THEN GET OUT!" yelled Gray. (that was my feeble attempt at humor)

"Hmph, well, I see your not gonna give me an answer..." He replied indignantly "where are you gong anyways? I never thought I would see you with Sabertooth"

"if you must know, we are going to fix the problem with Hell's Mercenaries." Answered Erza.

"Is that so? Then, Im going with you!" Lyon announced

"WHAT?! you cant just invite yourself to our mission!" exploded Gray

"Well, If your gonna fight Hell's Mercenaries, then im a perfect guide. After all, they did try to attack us!" He said calmly. That gained everyones attention

"what do you mean 'tried'?" asked Erza.

"Well, It was quite strange. Three people came to our guild at around midnight. We immediately recognized their guild mark and asked them what they were doing. They looked uncertain and said that they were just tourists looking around. They were obviously lying. I guess they didnt expect people to be at the guild at that time." Lyon said "So, since I know what three of them look like, I think I should come."

"I agree" announced Erza. "It would make our job much easier." " were almost there anyways. Is that a problem?!" she asked, glaring at Gray

"N-no! no problem at all! Im perfectly fine with it!" Stuttered Gray

**Now lets take a look at the guild causing the trouble...**

"Ne, did you hear? a few mages from Fairytail and Sabertooth are coming to fight!" announced a girl with wavy light pink hair. She was wearing a white lace sundress along with golden sandles

"Yay! A fight!" squealed a girl no more then 12 years old her brown hair which ended in curls was in a pony tail held up in a navy blue lace ribbon matching her lacy lolita dress . "If its Sabertooth and Fairytail, that means it will be a challenge..." her cheerful smile turned into a dark smirk "You agree, dont you? Mr Thompson?" She asked, her question directed to the stuffed bunny with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Oh, that means we will have to fight, wont we, Ritsu..." The Pink haired girls cheery smily faded as she watched Ritsu talk to "Mr Thompson" her light blue eyes showed worry

"It cant be helped Aurora." Announced a girl. She had black haire with a streak of red on the right side of her face. She was wearing baggy gray sweatpants and a traditional black chinese martial arts shirt with a chinese red dragon spiraling up her torso. "They're coming to 'set things straight' with us. With Fairytail and Sabertooth coming, I doubt negotiating will be the answer."She said withought looking up from her drink.

"Akane.. you dont seem worried at all! Dont you get it? we have to fight them!" Aurora said with an emphasis on the word "Fight"

"Relax Aurora!" Said a cheerful boy with sandy blond hair. He had shorts and a tank top with flannels over them. "Its not like any of us could lose! besides, it would be a good experience." he said, his blue eyes twinkling with excitment. "And dont worry about Akane. She's worried to, cant you see it in her eyes?" he said dramatically. Her Maroon eyes did in fact, betray a little worry

"Urusae" growled Akane

"Tut tut, Akane, your always so uptight!" He retorted

"URUSAE!"

"okay! geez... by the way, do you want to go out with me Aurora?" her asked

"No thanks Lucas" she replied

"When will you learn Lucas? You've asked Aurora three times and you've been rejected each and every time!" Said an exasperated Akane as she put down her drink.

"Fine then, I'll ask someone else! Akane, do you want to go-"

"NO!"

"umm, what did you say about Fairytail and Sabertooth coming?" asked a soft voice. It came from a girl with black hair and equally black eyes. She played with the hem of her black and purple skirt nervously. The movement cause the rose in her hair to slide a bit. She hurriedly fixed it, then started playing with her zebra print shirt under her leather jacket.

"Geez Lorelai, Don't be so nervous around us!"

"Ignore lover boy here, and yes, Sabertooth and Fairytail are coming over soon to fight us" Akane said answering her question

"To bad Master isnt here at the moment" said Aurora

"It cant be helped" replied Akane

"but with most of the guild gone on a mission and the Master gone, there is only us five left to fight!" Announced Lorelai

"Cant be helped"

"You dont think anything can be helped, do you." Muttered Lucas

**"**Thats not true!" Retorted Akane. "Ritsu, your the swiftest among us, go find master and tell everyone whats happening." She said looking at Ritsu.

"But! that would take a day! I would miss the battle!" complained Ritsu

"It cant be helped" replied Lucas, trying to make his voice sound like Akane's

"When the official guilds come, Im gonna hand you over to them as a peace offering." growled Akane. Ritsu sighed.

"Okay, just tell me everything that happened!" She yelled as she dashed to the door.

"Now there is only four of us..." Whispered Lorelai

"It cant be helped" Lucas and Akane said in unison.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" yelled Akane as she glared at Lucas

"It cant be helped" Lucas said sticking his tongue out at her

Akane growled and Lucas just smirked

"Umm guys..."

"One second Lorelai" Lucas said staring at Akane. Her eyes were closed and there were angry tick marks all over her head. Her hands were in fists and she was trembling in anger

"Ahem" coughed a new voice. Akane and Lucas turned to see the Fairytail-Sabertooth-Lyon force standing by the door staring at them

_They remind me of Natsu and Gray..._ Though Erza

"Hmph, Is this it? Pathetic" grumbled Sting

"Why you!" growled Lucas

"Do we even have to negotiate with these weaklings?" Continued Sting

"I agree, They dont seem like worth our time" Added Rouge. Lyon nodded in agreement.

"Heck, why are we even asking the Fairies for permission?" wondered Sting

"Dont..." Warned Erza. Too late. In a flash, Sting was lunged ready to punch at the nearest person which happened to be Lorelai. She braced herself for the blow but it never came. Equally as fast, Akane had run over and blocked the blow with her arm.

"Gomen, I wasnt ready" Apologized Lorelai. Surprised that Akane had blocked the punch, Sting hesitated. Taking advantage of the hesitation, Akane dropped down and sweep kicked Sting, causing him to fall to the floor. Behind him, Natsu and Gray were laughing

"HAHAHAHA That was HAHAHAHA Hilarious! HAHAHAHA!" howled Natsu.

"URUSAE!" yelled Sting "I wasnt ready!"

"TRIPPING IS A MAN!"

"fine then, we'll start the battle now!" Announced Lucas. "But first, would you like to go out with me?" Asked Lucas, who was all of a sudden next to Erza

"were you part of Blue Pegasus?" asked Gray with a sweatdrop. Lucas ignored him

"Well? will you go out with me? then, you can escape that guild full of weaklings!" Continued Lucas. Erza snapped

"OUR GUILD IS NOT FULL OF WEAKLINGS!" She screamed as she requiped a swords and swung it towards Lucas's flank. Just as it was about to hit its target, It was blocked, by a sword. _Requip?!_ Akane took the moment to snap kick Sting in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"Why you!" growled Sting as he got up

"Take over, Beast soul!" Yelled Elfman as he transformed. Just as he was about to help Sting fight Akane, he was slammed down into the floor, "WHO DID THAT?!"

"Me." Elfman looked around and saw the pink haired girl that was in a sundress, except now, she was In black armor with large black feathered wings sprouting from her back. "This is my Take Over. Hades Take Over."

Before anyone from the Fairytail-Sabertooth-Lyon force could move, sharp thorns peirced through the floor under them, causing them to jump back.

"Nice job, Lorelai!" Congratulated Lucas. She smiled

Natsu stepped forawrd fists engulfed in flames as he smirked.

"Heh. Im all fired up!"


	4. Chapter 4

With a roar worthy of a dragon, Natsu lunged his fists colliding with Akane's stomach. She crashed into the wall behind her. "Akane!" yelled Lorelai "are you okay?"  
"Im fine, but in a few minutes, he isnt gonna be" she growled in response. In a flash, she was back on her feet charging at Natsu and exchanging blows with him  
Across the room, similar battles were occurring and though the odds were definitely not in the mercenaries favor, they were just barely managing to hold their own.  
"I dont really want to hurt you... you havent done anything to really hurt my friends, but since you are attacking us, I will just have to knock you around a bit." Aurora's voice had a tinge of concern as she spoke to Elfman. She proceeded to raise her hand causing him to levitate before moving it to the left resulting in Elfman flying in that direction and smacking into a wall. Elfman staggered up but before he could take another step, he froze. In front of Aurora was a magic seal out of which came multiple hands that were holding him down. No matter how hard he tried, he couldnt break out.  
"Im suprised, that you have the same magic as me and my sisters. You might even be on the same level as Mira Nee! Your a man!" congratulated Elfman.**  
**_Is he always so annoying like this?_ wondered Aurora.**  
**"Okay, let me get this straight" began Aurora. "first of all, no. I am not a man. Second of all, I do not think I am up to par with the legendary she devil yet but, If you think that what I'm doing right now is the same level as Mirajane, then you are in big trouble. I was holding back. I'd hate to see what would happen to you if you fought Ritsu, Lucas, or Akane who definitely would not hold back, no matter who you are." withought another word, she continued to smack Elfman into various objects. Just as she was about to throw him out the door, something came flying at her knocking her over and making her lose her hold on Elfman.  
"Teme!" growled Natsu at Akane. She didnt even bother replying.  
"Aurora! take car of that idiot! I cant take on three at once!" Akane shouted to her as she dodged lasers and shadows from Sting and Rouge.  
"How am I supposed to fight Natsu without hurting him to much?" asked a flustered Aurora.  
"All dragonslayers have the same weakness!" hinted Akane as she kicked Rouge in the gut.  
"weakness?...oh!" Aurora eyes lit up in realization. She raised her hand up, levitating Natsu.  
"Hey! what are you doing?! put me dow- urgh" as soon as Aurora started waving him around, Natsu turned an unpleasant shade of green and immediately ceased moving.  
"That idiot." Muttered Gray who was having a hard time dodging Lorelais vines. "Getting motion sick at a time like this. Just as he was about to dodge another vine, he pulled a Wendy and tripped. Using this opening, Lorelai used her vines to smack him into Lyon who flew into a particularly thorny rose bush nearby. "Agh!" Lyon grunted as many thorns pierced his skin.  
"Lyon! gomen!" apologized Gray as he pulled him out of the bush. Lyon fell onto Gray, blood covered his clothes. "Lyon! are you okay?" asked Gray as he set him down on the floor.  
"I-I can't move!" stammered Lyon  
"My thorns injected a poison that paralyzes the victim immediately. It will wear off and it wont have any permanent effects, but he wont be able to participate in the battle any longer. That is only a fraction of what my magic 'Rose Maiden' can do" Lorelai said in a barely audible whisper.  
"Kuso.. we need Lyon in this battle more then ever!" growled Gray as he saw everyone in an even battle  
"Gray san!" Gray turned to see Wendy running towards him. "I can heal him so he can participate in the battle soon!" Wendy told him. Gray quickly thanked her and went back to deflecting and dodging thick vines and thorns coming out of the ground.  
"Arigouto, Wendy, I owe you one." thanked Lyon. Wendy just smiled and started healing him. No more then a minute later, Wendy began to feel a little off.  
What is this strange feeling... thought Wendy . She looked up just in time to see a powerful gust of wind coming her way which she quickly countered with her own attack.  
"Oh? another wind user?" came a male voice. At the door stood a boy around 17 years old. He had combed back wavy green hair giving it the wind blown look. His eyes were of an emerald shade and was rather muscular.  
"Aero! stop standing there and get your butt in here and help Lorelai!" commanded Akane from across the room still battling the twin dragonslayers.  
"yeesh! who died and made you master?" snapped Aero.  
"Master told me to make sure everything was okay while she is on a mission. Is that close enough?" Akane snapped back.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He turned back to Wendy. "So, you use wind magic too? Im suprised that you could counter that attack. Hmm and so young to..." his voice trailed off  
Wendy wondered what was up with the boy,he almost looked... Regretful?  
"Im going to have to ask you to stop healing that person. I dont want to have to hurt such a young mage." Aero calmly said._ He doesnt want to hurt me? he thinks Im weak just like everyone else probably does... but still, I cant just leave Lyon san like this!_ **  
"**Im sorry, but I cant just leave him like this" Wendy said voicing her thoughts.  
" I see. Then I am sorry too. this blow should take you out in an instant." He replied as he raised his hand in front of him. Wendy braced herself as a large magic circle appeared in front of his hands.  
"Wendy! dont counter it! just dodge! Its okay if I get hit! " Lyon begged as he saw the size of the circle and the wind gathering around it. _He thinks im weak also!_ a shadow crossed Wendy's determined eyes as she prepared for the blow.  
"Dont say I didnt warn you." Said Aero as the wind formed shot towards her. Still, she stood firm. "Tenryu No...HOUKO!" her breath attack shot forward countering Aero's attack. The two powerful winds clashed causing strong gales around the room stopping the battles for a moment. Neither side was letting up.

Sting and Rouge stopped the battle with Akane momentarily to look for the source of the strong winds.

_These guys! are they even trying? leaving so many openings!_ The thought of the dragon slayers possibly not taking the fight seriously really angered Akane. Taking the moment of distraction that Aero and the little girl created, She quickly kicked Sting in the stomach sending him flying into Rouge. "Teme..." growled Sting  
"Do you like my magic? its called combat magic which basically enhances the powers of my punches and kicks to a very powerful level."  
Getting off of Rouge, Sting charged towards Akane. Right before he was about to hit her, one of Lorelai's stray vines accidentally smacked Sting on the back causing him to stumble and trip.  
"Umm Akane, what do I do with-ah..." Aurora stopped her sentence. "Oh! am I interrupting something?" she sneered with a coy smile. Lucas who was battling Erza turned around and laughed at the sight that met his eyes.  
"HAHAHA! are things heating up there Akane? HAHAHA" He immediately collapsed from exhaustion but was still laughing from the floor. Others stopped their battles to see what the commotion was all about. The proud white dragon slayer sting was on the floor practicly straddling Akane  
"Huh? what? umm..." Sting who was still trying to figure out what had happened  
"Get. Off. NOW." growled a very angry Akane. Sting was STILL on her did not yet realize what had happened  
"PERVERT!" yelled Akane as she started pushing him off. Sting, who had just realized what had happened immediettly got up his face a deep tomato red.  
"G-gomen I umm I tripped and and I-I uh I didnt mean it look, see, umm vines" Sting stammered and stuttered not knowing what to say. Rouge face palmed. With a ferocious yell, Akane was sending a barrage of kicks and punches towards the poor Sting who was mostly deflecting all of them. Mostly. All present mercenaries stopped their battles and were currently laughing their heads off watching the scene unfold. Some of the official guild members were even laughing along with them.  
"Ano.. Erza san?" Asked Wendy shyly as she continued healing Lyon.  
"Yes Wendy?"  
"For a dark guild, they dont seem very bad, do they?..."  
"Your right. Even though they are bad, they seem like kind hearted people and a LOT like us." replied Erza  
"Thats because theyre NOT a dark guild" came a voice from the doorway. It came from a short old man in white robes. Next to him was a cat in the Rune Knight uniform.  
"Master!" gasped the mages from Fairytail and Hell's Mercenaries.  
'HOLD ON! WHO ARE YOU GUY'S CALLING MASTER?! HE'S OUR MASTER!" yelled Natsu a little to loud as he pointed frantically at Markarov.  
"Obviously! _she's _ our master!" said Lucas pointing to the cat  
"THE CAT?!" yelled Gray and Natsu in unison  
"Ano.. Master, why are you wearing the Rune Knight uniform?" asked Lorelai in her soft voice. The cat just looked away guiltily.  
"is she an exceed?" asked Erza  
"Yes, I am an exceed" answered the cat. "My name is Tawny." Tawny was a very pretty tan and white tortoiseshell with midnight blue eyes and a very sweet voice. She was dressed in the Rune Knights captain uniform.  
"Ritsu brought master back!" said Ritsu as she came into view. "but Ritsu doesnt understand whats happening..."  
"I guess as explanation is in order " said Tawny

**im gonna end the chapter here. Ill update soon. summer's going by way to fast... :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a short chapter!  
**"You are probably wondering why Im wearing a Rune knight outfit." Tawny began. The members of her guild nodded. "That is because I am a Rune knight."  
"a-a Rune knight?! how? Rune Knights are a dark guilds enemy yet you are a Rune knight and a master of a dark guild?!" Lucas was, to put it mildly, astonished.  
"The reason is... is because this is not a dark guild" silence swept over the mages. Tawny broke the silence.  
"Among the Rune Knights, I am one of the few to be part of a secret branch known as the Kage Knights (pronounced kaa gay. Not Cage). The Kage Knights were a group of individuals who worked in secret and recieve order directly from the council itself. Nobody has ever heard of us or the things we have done. Not even fellow Rune Knights know about us. For official purposes, we dont exist" (Think of ROOT and the CIA)  
"So, where do we fit into all this?" Interrupted Lucas  
Tawny continued her story. "One day, I recieved and order from the council. There was a few dark guilds that had been secretly approved by Ultear who was acting under Hade's orders among the chaos during Je-Seigrain's betrayal." Erza flinched. "Once the council had found out about it, they needed to figure out a way to destroy those guilds. Since they were approved as official guilds, the council couldnt do anything about it themselves. That's where we come in." Tawny kept on going

"Dark guilds can destroy official gilds withought question because they are dark guilds. Therefore, I was ordered to make a Dark Guild out of just a few people and destroy the official dark guilds." Tawny finished.  
"So why did we have to attack them?" asked Gray  
"All the guilds we need to be destroyed were destroyed so this guild had to be disbanded. People would start to get suspicious if a dark guild just decided to disband out of the blue, so, the council staged an attack" Tawny answered  
"So.. the guild where we grew up in..." Lucas began  
"Was just a lie...?" finished Ritsu. The tension was almost unbearable.  
"Well, that's a relief, isnt it Aurora?" announced Akane breaking the silence. Everybody turned to look at her."Not the 'guild is a lie' part, but the part where all the guilds we were destroying were dark guilds. Aurora was getting Grey hair thinking about all the people she might have hurt!" Finished Akane with a smile.  
"I agree" added Lorelai. Tawny smiled in relief.  
"I have another thing to add" Announced Markarov. "Ever since the time skip, we have been low on Fairytail members. In return for this favor, the council has granted us our old building back. The building is big and with so few members, we need more people to fill it up. Therefore, I am requesting that the members of Hell's Mercenaries join Fairytail!"  
"YEAH! JOIN US!" cheered Natsu.  
"It would be a lot better to have someone else to talk to besides flame brain here" added Gray  
"What did you say Snowman?!" growled Natsu  
"SQUINTY EYES!"  
"ICE PERVERT"  
"ENOUGH!" interrupted Erza  
"Aye!"  
"I agree though, It would be fun to have new faces around the guild" continued Erza as if nothing happened  
"really? then sure! I would love to! thank you very much!" answered an excited Aurora. "What about you guys?"  
"Why not..." replied Akane  
"Sure!" added an equally excited Lorelai  
"never." growled Lucas  
"Ritsu chan would never join!."  
Everyone turned to the pair  
"W-why not?" asked Aurora suprised at the ferociousness of the answer  
"I cant believe you guys! We just found out our guild was fake and in less then a minute, your already joining another guild! doesnt this guild mean anything to you?!" exclaimed Lucas  
"Ritsu chan doesnt think it does to them. Mr Thompson agrees"  
"You guys are the lowest of the low" growled  
"Teme..." Aurora growled back. Just because he was their friend doesnt mean he could go insulting her and her friends like that. It was different when they were just playing but now...  
Aurora was so close to activating her take over.  
"Aurora. Enough" Interrupted Akane who, suprisingly wasnt the one about to start a fight.  
"But-"  
"If they dont want to, then they dont have to." This time it was Lorelai who interrupted her  
"Right. They need time to think. Come on, we have a long journey ahead of us. They can join us later, if they wish" announced Markarov. The mages began to file out of the guild. Tawny was the last to go out casting a sad and guilty look at the pair before walking out and shutting the door. A few minutes later, The magic signatures were gone.  
Sighing, Lucas looked around the now empty guild. Table were turned over, chairs were broken, and there were holes in the walls and floors from the fighting. "Well, what do we do now?" he asked Ritsu. She looked at him.  
"Isnt it obvious?" she replied with a dark smirk.  
"We destroy Fairytail"


	6. Please read through

**ATTENTION! IF YOU LIKE ROLEPLAY AND NARUTO, JOIN THIS FORUM ON THIS WEBSITE!: ITS CALLED AKATSUKI ROLEPLAY AND WAS CREATED BY IAMWRITERGIRL. WE NEED MORE PEOPLE! SO JOIN! PLEASE JOIN! ALSO, PLEASE REGISTER FOR A CHANCE TO BECOME A DRAGONSLAYER**

umm sorry this isnt a chapter. Just a few notices.

- Its almost school time and I need to finish my summer HW so I probably wont update. I also wont be able to update as much during the school year

- I havent been getting much oc's and Im gonna need some more so, send another in or see if someone else will

- due to the shortage of oc's, im gonna **allow dragonslayers**. Here is the form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearence

Dragon name:

Dragon Gender:

Magic:

Generation (no third generation):

How you met the dragon:

Artificial or not:

Other:


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL NARUTO RP FANS, PLEASE JOIN THIS FORUM!**

forum/Akatsuki-Roleplay/116435/

Hello everyone! please take the time to read what is below and check out the forum

Unfortunately, i have not been receiving anymore oc forms. I am in desperate need of more oc's and I cant make long chapters without more.

Below is a list of accepted oc's and spots unfilled.

Dragnslayers:

1) Kuroi Ayame

2)

Mages:

1)Aero Sky

2)Lorelai Mayonaka

3)Ritsu

4)Akane

5)Lucas Carter

6)Aurora Raine

7)

8)

9)

10)

PLEASE SEND IN THOS OCS!


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION! IF YOU LIKE ROLEPLAY AND NARUTO, JOIN THIS FORUM ON THIS WEBSITE!: ITS CALLED AKATSUKI ROLEPLAY AND WAS CREATED BY IAMWRITERGIRL. WE NEED MORE PEOPLE! SO JOIN! PLEASE JOIN!  
during the events, Fairytail has got its original building back

At fairytail...

The guild was concerned. The team they had sent out to deal with the dark guild had yet to come back.  
"they should be back by now..." muttered a concerned Lisanna.  
Juvia was in a corner sulking. "are you cheating on me Gray sama?..." she muttered. _They arent even together_ thought the rest of the guild with a sweat drop.  
"Tch. If that old man had brought me, it wouldnt take this long." growled Gajeel.  
"im getting worried, should we send someone to check on them?" asked Laki  
"No, im sure their fine. After all, they have Erza and those Sabertooth members" replied Gildarts  
"Gildarts san, do you know where the third is? I need to ask him something." asked a soft otherworldly voice.  
Gildarts turned to see a young girl with wavy blond hair and green eyes. "M-Master Mavis! What are you doing here!?" asked an astonished Gildarts  
"im looking for the master, I-" Gajeel stood up suddenly, interrupting Mavis's answer.  
"Someones coming, and it isnt Natsu and everyone else" he growled Gajeel "this person has a very malicious and angry scent to him." Gajeel finished as he got up as did everyone else with the exception of Mira and Gildarts. They would fight only if needed.  
The door to the guild opened to reveal a young girl with a stuffed bunny, but what caught most of the guild members eye was the guild mark right below her right shoulder.  
"Hell's Mercenaries" hissed Gajeel. Without missing a beat, he lunged at her, his arm now a gleaming iron sword.  
Ritsu calmly side stepped letting Gajeel crash into the wall behind her.  
"What do you want?" growled a slightly embarrassed Gajeel  
"Ritsu is from Hells Mercenaries. Ritsu's would like to give you a warning" She calmly replied.  
"oh? What kind of warning?" asked Gildarts  
" two weeks from now, Ritsu will attack this guild with no mercy." The guild members stiffened.  
"By yourself?" Gildarts calmly asked  
"No, Ritsu will gather forces, as will you, if you want any chance of defeating us."  
"Remember, two weeks" Ritsu announced before being enveloped in shadows  
"She's gone..." muttered a guild member.  
"Ill go tell master."Said Mira heading to the communication Lachryma

on the train...

"hmm, this is bad..." Muttered Markarov  
"I cant believe they would do that! Its all my fault!" moaned Tawny  
"By forces, they probably mean other dark guilds and out other team mates who dont have any idea what is going on" said Aero  
"Yeah, they will probably try to find our other teammates and try to convince them to join their side first" mused Akane. "Oh yeah! We have two dragonslayers" She added  
"Two?!" yelled Natsu in astonishment, before going back to his nauseous state.  
"What kind?" asked Sting  
We have Kuroi the dark dragonslayer and _ the_ dragonslayer. (That spot will be filled once people start sending me oc's for a dragonslayer cause I only got one form.)  
"Dark dragonslayer?" asked Rouge "What does she eat?"  
"Well, the term dark is pretty general, but I think she eats anything that has dark energy, so she can eat shadows cast by mages like you." Lorelai answered.  
"Which means, she would be a formidable opponent for Ritsu who will probably try to find her first to get her on her side" Aurora added  
"Then we will have to find her first" announced Markarov  
"The thing is, she's kind of hard to find..." said Tawny

sorry, short chapter. I cant make long ones without more oc's! so please! send them in! you can send in more then one but preferably by pm


	9. OVA part 1

ok, i _still_ dont have enough ocs to continue with the story, so I have come up with a solution that you guys are hopefully happy with. We will continue with the main story later.

It was the end of another school day for Fairy High, no one was left in the school except for two people. Those were Principle Markarov and Vice Principle Tawny.

"are you sure you want to except _this_ many transfer students Markarov?" asked Tawny, her voiced laced with concern and doubt. She ran her finger through her long brown hair waiting for an answer from Markarov.

"I dont see the problem Tawny, they would be a good addition to the student body." He answered

"Its just that, some of these people arent exactly the best rule followers... and we already have Natsu and Gray! those two are hard enough to handle!" She argued.

"Dont worry so much Tawny. They will stay at dorm building 10." Said Markarov who proceeded to make an announcement concerning the transfers on the loud speaker.

**Well thats it. Super short chapter. Think of it as a teaser.**


End file.
